


Brother

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His instincts told him to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Richard’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of his wrecked apartment, everything upended or broken. His instincts told him to run, to get out, that there was danger. But he couldn’t seem to make his legs agree, in fact they were rooted to the spot. He swallowed feeling his stomach drop as he heard the all too familiar chuckle, one that his memories refused to forget no matter how he tried. He felt the eyes trail over his form as he forced his own eyes shut.

He’d thought he’d managed to get away from his past, the pain he’d had enough of. He had the scars, physical and mental to prove for it, even the nightmares he’d woken from screaming like a frightened child. He felt arms wrap around him from behind, a chin rested on his shoulder and it was all he could do not to flinch away. 

“Oh dear, not happy to see me, Richie?” his tone took on feigned hurt and he could almost hear the fake pouting. Richard swallowed, keeping his mouth shut, not trusting his voice. He knew he was shaking and the low chuckle in his ear made it worse. “Look at me, Richie,” he growled, forcing him around.

He reluctantly opened his eyes and before him stood Jim Moriarty, his twin brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed I like to write Jim (and Richard) quite a bit, but writing them interacting with one another is one of my favorite things (at least at the moment).


End file.
